The Color for Sasuke
by GingerJelly
Summary: Semuanya gelap. Kosong dan hambar. Berapa lama lagi dia harus menanggung segala beban di atas bahunya? Mulai saat ini, ijinkan aku bersamamu dan melindungimu Sasuke. Karena, aku disini Untuk memberi banyak warna. Di hidupmu. NARUSASU!


A NARUSASU FANFIC

" **TH** **E COLOR FOR SASUKE** **"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By. GingerJelly

.

.

.

PLIS JAN GEBUKIN JELL SETELAH BACA FF INI T_T, NGGAK NIAT BIKIN SASU JADI GITU KOK. JELL SAYANG SASU, JELL SAYANG NARU, JELL SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH MAU MAMPIR KE FF JELL, HEHE YAUDAH DEH…

.

.

.

Summary :

Semuanya gelap. Kosong dan hambar. Berapa lama lagi dia harus menanggung segala beban di atas bahunya? _Mulai saat ini, ijinkan aku_ _bersamamu dan_ _melindungimu Sasuke._ Karena, aku disini Untuk memberi banyak warna. Di hidupmu.

.

.

.

Naruto mengayuh pedal sepeda berwarna biru itu dengan ceria.

Tawanya berderai bersamaan dengan teriakan gembira seorang gadis kecil merah muda di belakang punggungnya.

"Paman lebih cepat!" teriaknya keras-keras saat dirasa sepeda yang mereka naiki meluncur menuruni lereng beraspal.

"Pegangan yang kencang Sakura-chan!"

Dan Naruto menuruti permintaan keponakannya itu untuk segera ngebut merasakan sensasi menuruni jalanan yang halus khas pedesaan.

Aroma bunga sakura yang mekar ranum-ranum di sisi kiri aspal membuat jalanan lereng itu menjadi sangat teduh dan sejuk. Meski aromanya tidak setajam prem, namun wewangian alam dengan tidak adanya gedung pencakar langit adalah hal terbaik bagi Naruto.

Nyaman sekali berada di tempat seperti itu. Naruto merasa sangat bebas dan lepas dari kepenatannya dalam menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai konsultan perusahaan.

Oh yeah, this is life Mom!

Pekik Naruto menikmati waktu luang dan santai di desa keponakan tersayangnya.

Sepeda yang dinaiki Naruto berbelok melalui tepi sungai, kecepatan sepeda itu melambat.

"Ne Sakura-chan di sini nyaman sekali" ucap Naruto pada Sakura yang duduk di boncengan belakang.

Sakura terkikik geli sekaligus senang karena paman yang selalu memberinya es krim itu memuji tempat kelahirannya.

"Ya, di desa memang enak. Tidak seperti di tempat paman, huh di sana panas" ucap Sakura dengan nada dibuat kesal. Membuat Naruto terkekeh senang.

"Tapikan Sakura-chan suka kalau paman bawa untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Iyakan?"

Goda Naruto sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai musim semi.

Mata birunya yang terang menangkap siluet warna merah muda dan ungu bunga sakura pada permukaan airnya yang mengalir tenang. Gradasi yang menyejukan bola mata.

"Hihi soalnya touchan jarang mengajakku naik bianglala" Sakura memukul punggung lebar Naruto.

Pria itu meringis.

"Jangan memukulku dong" rengek Naruto.

"Paman, hentikan sepedanya! Ayo main di sungai dulu!"

Gadis imut itu menarik-naik kemeja coklat Naruto, membuat pria 25 tahun itu menautkan alisnya. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya menatap arus sungai yang benar-benar dangkal dan mengalir lembut.

"Nanti gerejanya keburu ramai Sakura-chan" tolak Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng keras, kaki-kaki mungilnya mengentak-entak pijakan sepeda yang tak sampai dia sentuh.

"Tidak akan. Ayo Paman!" rengeknya lebih keras.

Sakura lantas mulai mencubiti pinggang Naruto.

"Iya iya baiklah... haha hentikan Sakura. Baiklah ayo kita main dulu"

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang?" pinta sebuah suara lembut menyergap pendengarannya.

Yang dipintai hanya menggeleng kecil. Pemilik suara lembut tersebut menghela napas tak kentara, nyaris tak terdengar. Mungkin oleh orang yang duduk dengan khidmad di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih ingin disini?"

Tanya suara lembut itu kembali sambil menatap wajah putih tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Hhh... baiklah. Kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Hn" jawabnya bergumam pelan.

Menjawab pertanyaan dari suara yang begitu dihapalnya.

Pria dewasa itu mengangguk mengerti akan jawaban tersebut. Mata hitamnya menyapu wajah orang di sampingnya itu sekali lagi. Tampak membuang pandangan keluar gereja, memandang pohon sakura yang menaungi ayunan kayu. Tapi pria itu tahu apa yang dipandangi sebenarnya oleh seseorang pendiam ini.

Sekali lagi dia mengela napas.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

Itachi mengusap puncak kepala adiknya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan adiknya duduk di kursi gereja dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Pria keturunan Jepang Kanada itu menurunkan Sakura dari boncengan setelah memakirkan sepedanya di bawah pohon sakura di samping gereja.

"Hihi paman lihat? Tidak banyak orang" telunjuk gempal Sakura menunjuk orang-orang dalam gereja tersebut melalui kaca tepi gereja.

"Iya iya. Tapi gara-gara kau, baju paman jadi basah"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tergelak, senang mengerjai paman kesayangannya itu.

"Ayo masuk paman!"

Ujar Sakura sambil membenarkan posisi mahkota bunga clover yang dibuatkan Naruto di tepi sungai tadi. Naruto pun menyusul gadis berbaju putih tersebut masuk ke pintu gereja yang terbuka lebar.

Aroma lavender yang lembut menyergap penciuman Naruto begitu memasuki gereja tersebut, sudah sangat lama dari sejak terakhir kali dia pergi ke gereja tersebut untuk beribadah. Hampir 7 tahun yang lalu, bahkan sebelum Sakura lahir.

Tak banyak perubahan di gereja sederhana tersebut.

Hanya ada beberapa patung batu pualam yang di tempatkan di sudut gereja, kursi jemaah bertambah banyak, dan sebuah lampu kristal menggantung di eternitnya yang putih.

Naruto menatap berkeliling ruangan tersebut, benar-benar tempat khas desa yang sangat nyaman. Matanya yang biru dan tajam menyapu orang-orang di dalam sana, tak begitu banyak.

' _Mungkin sudah pulang_ _'_

Pikir Naruto mendudukan diri di kursi terdepan karena Sakura duduk di sana.

Tangan lebarnya menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut saat tahu gadis itu sok-sokan berdoa dengan sangat serius, padahal Naruto bisa dengar kalau anak berambut pink itu hanya bergumam 'Umm..Oh..Hii...Umm..' dan begitu seterusnya.

"Kuajari cara berdoa yang benar ya Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Ia mendehem sejenak.

"Saat kau pejamkan matamu, kau harus berkonsentrasi dengan diri dan hatimu. Kau bisa meminta apa saja pada Tuhan kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh" ucap Naruto.

"Apa pun?" tanya Sakura polos.

Naruto meringis kecil lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Boleh minta permen kapas dan coklat yang seperti punya nenek Tsunade?"

Mata hijau Sakura berbinar. Dan Naruto terkekek kecil mendengarnya.

"Ya, dengan usaha juga ya"

"Usaha itu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Umm... usaha itu seperti seberapa keras kau melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Termasuk permen kapas dan coklat buatan Tsunade baachan"

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya saat mendengar penuturan pamannya.

Wah sepertinya patut dicoba.

"Jadi, kalau aku ingin permen kapas dan coklat harus berdoa dan usaha ya paman?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengiyakan pertanyaan sederhana namun sarat makna tersebut.

Sementara adik Itachi yang mendengarkan ucapan seseorang tentang doa dan usaha hanya bisa mencibir dalam hati. Omong kosong. Sembilan belas tahun sudah ia habiskan untuk berdoa dan berusaha, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan seorang pria pada seorang anak perempuan.

Terkadang Sasuke bingung harus menyalahkan siapa.

Apakah kedua orang tuanya atau menyalahkan Tuhan. Meski kedua pemikiran tersebut sama-sama salahnya. Ataukah itu memang sudah salahnya? Salahnya bahkan sejak dia berada dalam kandungan ibunya? Tapi bukankah dia masih bayi, dan bayi belum memiliki dosa maupun kesalahan.

Atau jangan-jangan, begitu dia terlahir Tuhan sudah membencinya lantas memberikan dosa yang sangat besar bagi Sasuke? Memikirkannya membuat Sasuke benci dengan hidup ia sendiri.

Sepanjang usianya kini, dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan semua hal dengan benar. Menjadi beban bagi kakaknya, yang tidak pernah ia ketahui bagaimana sosok wajahnya.

Apapun yang berada di sampingnya selalu menjauhinya, meski itu perlahan tapi dia mengerti bahwa sama sekali tidak ada orang yang membutuhkannya. Sesekali ia juga berpikir mungkin Itachi juga sama sekali tak butuh kehadirannya.

"Paman, besok kalau paman menikah di sini saja"

Naruto memandang Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

"Hihi.. aku pasti jadi pendamping pengantin wanita paling cantik sedunia"

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan rambut lurusnya yang lembut ke kiri-kanan dengan cengiran senang di wajah. Naruto tertawa kikuk mendengarnya.

"Wah... Sakura-chan baik sekali"

Menikah hah? Pikir Sasuke.

Apa itu adalah hal mustahil baginya? Untuk dia yang sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apapun dalam hidupnya. Hanya bisa duduk berdiam diri, menunggu orang lain berjalan bersamanya. Mengambil tangannya lalu mengajaknya melangkah dengan sebelah tangan menggapai udara kosong.

"Paman, akan menikah dengan siapa nanti?" Sakura bertanya dengan begitu polos.

"Umm... ehehe tentunya dengan wanita yang semanis dan sebaik Sakura-chan"

Tangan lebar Naruto mengusak rambut Sakura.

"Hooo...benarkah? Apa rambutnya juga merah muda sepertiku?"

Sakura antusias.

Mata biru Naruto menatap seluruh gereja mencoba mencari warna yang sekiranya mengena di hati.

'Uh? Orang itu betah sekali melihat keluar'

Bisik hati Naruto saat menemukan adik Itachi tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari pohon sakura tempat dia meletakkan sepeda.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ya?"

Naruto melirik kecil pada pria berkulit putih di belakang mereka.

"Orang itu kenapa ya?" tanya Naruto bergumam sembari menuding pria yang dimaksud.

Mata giok Sakura ikut memandang yang ditunjuk pamannya.

"Sssttt!"

Sakura mendesis dengan telunjuk di bibir.

"Paman jangan keras-keras!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

Naruto memandang Sakura dan pria aneh tersebut bergantian. Wajah sok angkuh dengan mata melamun. Kulitnya hampir pucat terbalut sebuah baju putih dan bolero ungu tua, serta sebuah celana coklat membalut kaki kecilnya.

Naruto mengernyit melihatnya.

'Selera fashion yang benar-benar buruk'

"Itu Sasuke-nii"

Sakura berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Memangnya dia siapa? Dan dia itu kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto sedikit tertarik meski masih menilai penampilan pria bernama Sasuke itu. Rambut hitam yang aneh, tubuhnya terlampau ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki. Wajahnya _well,_ Naruto akui manis juga. Sayang rautnya terkesan arogan dan sangat sok.

"Sasuke-nii itu buta"

DEG.

"Buta?" ulang Naruto menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

Ayolah, Sakura baru 5 tahun! Bisa saja bocah imut di depannya ini hanya mengibul untuk mengusili Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk keras.

"Iya. Sasuke-nii juga tidak bisa bicara, tapi Sasuke-nii bisa mendengar. Makanya jangan keras-keras" ucap Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Hehe... Sakura-chan, kita di hadapan Tuhan. Kau tidak boleh berbohong"

"Tapi aku tidak bohong!"

Sakura mencubit paha Naruto ingin membuktikan keseriusannya tentang sosok pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Kalau aku ke gereja dengan tousan, pasti ada Sasuke-nii. Tousan juga sering bercerita tentang Sasuke-nii"

Sakura ikut memandang Sasuke-nii yang kini menunduk entah 'memandangi' apa.

'Sayang sekali, padahal wajahnya menarik. Tapi cacatnya yang membuat dia tidak menarik'batin Naruto masih menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi, tousan bilang. Biarpun Sasuke-nii tidak bisa bicara dan melihat, dia itu sangat baik" tutur keponakan Naruto.

"Uh...begitu ya?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, agak berpikir harus menjawab apa.

"Ehehe bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan lagi?"

Dan Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Malam hari turun ke desa damai tersebut. Hembusan wangi dari bunga-bunga yang bersemi menambah suasana malam yang sangat tenang dan bisa melepas penat. Bulan penuh menggantung di pucuk pohon-pohon tertinggi. Cahaya perak yang dimilikinya seolah tersebar sampai ke sudut-sudut bahkan tempat tergelap pun.

Naruto sedang duduk menggelongsor dilantai tatami beranda belakang ketika bulan masih sangat penuh. Mata biru Naruto menyapu langit malam, membuatnya ingat rambut pria bernama Sasuke yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan hidupnya.

Naruto menyamankan kepalanya untuk menyandar di dinding. Kepalanya menjadi tumpuan agar empuk.

"Kenapa belum tidur Naruto?" kepala Naruto tersentak ke samping.

"Oh, paman. Belum ngantuk. Paman juga?"

Ayah Sakura duduk di hadapan Naruto, mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke kolam berisi ikan kecil-kecil. Terapi malam hari.

"Ya"

Pria itu diam sesaat.

"Paman?" Naruto memanggil.

"Ya?"

Naruto mengikuti mencelupkan kaki ke air. Rasa sejuk dengan cepat merayapi kaki halusnya.

"Tadi, waktu aku ke gereja, Sakura menceritakan sedikit tentang laki-laki bernama Sasuke. Apa dia benar-benar–"

"Benar" potong pria tersebut.

Naruto menatapnya bagaimana-paman-tahu-apa-yang-ingin-kutanyakan. Pamannya tersenyum sejenak dan menyamankan duduknya.

"Dia anak teman baikku. Dulunya _sih_ begitu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi"

Dahi Naruto mengernyit.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia tinggal di hulu sungai Rinta tidak jauh dari gereja yang kau datangi dengan Sakura. Dia tinggal dengan kakak laki-lakinya" kata pria bertubuh tinggi besar tersebut.

Tangannya mengusap cambang yang tumbuh memanjang di pipinya.

"Dulu, ayahnya adalah teman akrab paman. Istrinya juga sangat dekat dengan ibu Sakura, mereka berteman sejak masih kecil. Itachi lahir delapan tahun lebih dulu dari Sasuke, dan dia menjadi kebanggaan keluarga itu..."

Paman Naruto berhenti sejenak, menggoyangkan kedua kakinya di air jernih tersebut.

Mata coklatnya menatap pantulan bulan purnama dengan sorot begitu menyesal, membuat Naruto ingin mendengarkan cerita darinya.

"Dan Sasuke lahir. Dengan keadaan begitu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat dan bicara bahkan sejak bayi. Ayahnya ingin mengirimkan Sasuke ke panti asuhan di kota saat usianya tujuh tahun. Tapi Itachi menolak. Orang tuanya tidak mau hidup terus-terusan dalam kesusahan dengan beban seperti Sasuke"

Tiba-tiba dada Naruto terhentak. Dia sedikit merasakan sakit hati akan tindakan kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Malam itu, saat ayahnya menceraikan ibunya, Itachi datang padaku membawa Sasuke. Tidak mau jika adiknya benar-benar dibuang. Yang kutahu, ibunya kembali ke kota dan ayahnya meninggalkan Itachi"

"Meninggalkannya?"

Naruto membeokan ucapan tersebut, pria itu mengangguk.

"Itachi sempat tertekan dengan keadaan itu, dia sempat meninggalkan SMA untuk bekerja menghidupi Sasuke"

Naruto terdiam.

Pikirannya tentang selera pakaian Sasuke yang rendah ternyata didukung faktor yang di luar dugaannya. Mereka jauh dari kata mampu untuk ukuran orang Jepang.

"Sasuke tahu kalau orang tuanya tidak lagi bersama mereka, waktu aku menikah dengan bibimu aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi orang tua mereka. Tapi Itachi menolak dan tetap akan bersama Sasuke" suara paman Naruto sedikit bergetar.

"Sasuke anak yang pendiam, mungkin karena kekurangannya dia menjadi begitu. Tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lain, kecuali kakaknya. Tapi, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat baik. Dan Itachi juga selalu mengatakan hal itu"

Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon pengertian. Kemudian pria itu melanjutnya dengan mata mendongak menatap bulan.

"Dia tidak pernah menangis, bahkan di belakang Itachi. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan dirasakannya, seolah Sasuke benar-benar berhasil menutupi keresahan dan kesedihannya seorang diri"

Ingin sekali Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia sudah mencela sombong dan angkuhnya Sasuke di rumah Tuhan. Dan dia benar-benar menyesal. Dia tidak tahu kalau kehidupan Sasuke begitu pahit, dia harus menanggung beban lahir dan batinnya.

Jujur, Naruto salut akan ketegaran Sasuke meskipun dia menutupi semua kesedihannya dengan muka sombong nan arogan.

"Dan, kau mau tahu Naruto?"

Naruto mendongak cepat dan mengangguk tanpa berpikir.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat mereka bahagia"

.

.

.

Pagi di minggu kedua musim semi tahun ini datang.

Beberapa anak kecil dengan yukata sederhana mereka sudah berlari kesana-kemari dengan membawa jaring kecil. Musim semi pasti akan banyak serangga dan kupu-kupu cantik. Dengan beberapa pohon momiji besar yang sedang berwarna hijau muda menaungi rumah-rumah di sana, jalanan berbatu yang meski licin tidak sekalipun menyurutkan semangat anak-anak tersebut untuk lari-lari.

Rumah dengan dominasi kayu itu berdiri di paling ujung dari beberapa rumah yang berdiri di hulu sungai Rinta. Sebuah rumah dengan sebuah patung batu berbentuk anjing di depan pintu rumah, sebuah pohon rindang menaungi halamannya yang kecil namun sangat asri.

Kalian akan menemukan aliran sungai meliuk dengan padang ilalang begitu kalian melongok ke sebelah rumah dan di sana ramai dengan anak-anak yang mencari serangga. Itu rumah Sasuke dan Itachi.

Tempat tinggal sederhana berlantai satu yang selama ini menaungi kakak beradik tersebut.

"Mungkin niisan akan pulang agak sore hari ini. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Itachi setelah meletakkan semangkuk nasi mengepul di hadapan adiknya yang duduk tenang di lantai. Sasuke mengangguk lantas jemarinya meraba meja untuk mencari sumpit atau sendok.

"Perlu niisan panggilkan Ino-chan untuk menemanimu?"

Tanyanya lagi sembari mendorong sendok mendekati jari Sasuke.

Ino adalah anak tetangga mereka, yang sangat dekat dengan dua Uchiha tersebut. Usianya hampir 6 tahun, dan dia teman dekat Sakura.

Gadis kecil dari Yamanaka itu sering sekali datang kerumah sederhana tersebut, walaupun itu hanya untuk menemani Sasuke yang diam di dalam kamar. Tapi Ino senang, karena biasanya Itachi selalu memiliki kue kering di dalam lemari makanan.

Toh Ino dan Sasuke juga begitu akrab.

Sasuke menggeleng mendengar penawaran kakaknya, dia ingin sendirian hari ini. Mungkin jalan-jalan ke dekat bendungan cukup menarik.

"Kau yakin?"

Tanya Itachi.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke menjawab.

Matanya menatap ke depan, seolah menatap Itachi namun pandangan itu kosong, tidak memiliki kefokusan sama sekali. Mata hitam mereka hampir sama, namun mata Sasuke terlihat lebih pudar akibat efek kebutaannya tersebut.

Pria 28 tahun tersebut menghela napas, ia meraih cangkir tehnya lalu menyesapnya.

"Kau mau dango?"

Itachi sering menawari membawakan makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

Dan kepala Sasuke mengangguk lamat-lamat, seolah benar-benar menginginkan dango, apalagi jika itu dango teh hijau kesukaannya. Sudah lama ia tidak memakan makanan bulat hijau itu.

Itachi tertawa lembut lalu mengusap kepala sang adik.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, niisan ganti baju dulu"

.

.

.

Selepas Itachi mengendarai sebuah sepeda putih menuju kota –Itachi adalah guru di sekolah dasar- Sasuke berdiri di bawah bingkai jendela kamarnya yang sempit.

Cahaya matahari yang begitu hangat menerpa seluruh ruangan tersebut. Tidak besar memang, namun sangat nyaman dan rapih. Well, mengingat Sasuke adalah seorang tunanetra.

Sasuke sudah memakai sebuah jaket abu-abu, kaos putih dan celana katun coklat madu. Membuat penampilannya semakin terang, apalagi dia memiliki kulit yang nyaris pucat.

Baiklah, Sasuke tidak masalah dengan apa yang dipakainya, asal itu nyaman maka dia akan memakainya. Tak peduli akan matching atau tidak.

"Kumbangnya terbaanngg"

"Aku mau cari kupu-kupu saja"

"KAU PANJAT POHON DULU!"

"Horeee… aku dapat kumbang badak!"

Telinga Sasuke mendengar teriakan bahagia anak-anak di dekat kamarnya. Dia tahu selalu banyak anak-anak di padang ilalang yang terhampar dari jendela kamarnya. Itachi yang sering menceritakan hal itu.

' _Kau tahu, kamarmu ini adalah bagian terbaik dari rumah. Di sini, di bawah jendela ini, ada padang ilalang yang sangat cantik saat musim semi, kau akan melihat sungai Rinta yang penuh dengan bunga sakura, Sasuke'_ begitu kata Itachi kala dulu.

Sasuke masih mengingatnya, meskipun dia tidak bersekolah namun otaknya berkembang terus-menerus.

Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi adalah seorang guru yang sedikit banyak mengajari banyak hal pada adik satu-satunya tersebut.

"Sasuke-niichan!" seru sebuah suara cempreng khas anak-anak menyergap pendengaran Sasuke dari arah depan.

Kepala dengan rambut hitam legam itu sedikit bergerak. Suara kekehan anak itu berlanjut dengan suara yang selalu membuat Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya tipis-tipis.

"Selamat pagi niichan! Ayo main! Aku, Ino dan anak-anak yang lainnya sedang mencari serangga. Niichan ayo ikut cari serangga juga" ajak suara ramah itu.

Yah… setidaknya, anak-anak itu tidak akan –atau belum- menjauhinya sebagaimana para orang dewasa padanya. Namun Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab suara anak laki-laki tersebut, namanya Lee. Dia ingat itu.

"Yahh… padahal akan seru kalau ada Sasuke-nii" jawab Lee dengan lesu.

Namun, dengan cepat anak itu menjawab tidak apa-apa, kemudian berlari menjauhi pagar besi rumah Sasuke untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman lainnya di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan. Meninggalkan Sasuke di balik bunga matahari yang mekar begitu lebarnya.

'Mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan ke bendungan saja hari ini'

Pikir Sasuke meraih sebuah tongkat untuk membantunya bergerak.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sakura-chan kau yakin naik sepeda sendiri?"

Naruto bertanya sangsi saat melihat anak kecil imut itu mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda merah dari dalam gudang di samping kandang kelincinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, Sakura sudah pintar naik sepeda kok" ucap Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Mmm… ya aku tahu bibi. Aku hanya takut saja dia jatuh" terang Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh kok paman. Tousan kan sudah mengajariku berbelok dan mengebut"

Ayahnya meringis saat mendapat delikan istrinya.

"Hhh… oke, pokoknya tidak ada ngebut hari ini. Paman kan ingin menikmati desa ini"

"OKE BOS!" jawab Sakura layaknya prajurit perang.

.

.

.

Sepeda merah dan perak itu berayun beriringan menuruni jalanan beraspal.

Sakura dengan baju renda oranye bermotif bunga-bunga kecil –itu hadiah Naruto saat kemari beberapa hari lalu- bernyanyi kecil seolah tanpa beban. Rambut sebahunya di kuncir rapih oleh ibunya sebelum bersepeda tadi.

Ah… Sakura pasti akan jadi gadis yang cantik jelita.

"Paman, mau kemana hari ini?"

Tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh, ibu jarinya menciptakan suara Krinng – Kriing dari lonceng sepeda.

"Mmm… Sakura-chan ada ide tidak?"

Naruto agak menerawang tentang tempat-tempat cantik di desa ini.

"Disini banyak tempat yang cantik paman. Bisa lebih dari sehari kalau kita kesana" ucap Sakura.

"Yang paling bagus yang dimana?"

Senyum Naruto merekah.

"Hhh… kan tadi aku sudah bilang, semua tempat disini cantik-cantik"

Gezzz… bocah ini pasti akan jadi gadis jelita tapi menjengkelkannya minta ampun. Rutuk Naruto dengan muka malasnya.

"Yang Sakura-chan ingin tunjukan saja dulu deh"

Naruto menyerah.

Dan gadis dengan pipi bersemu itu terkikik senang.

"Oke, ayo ke hutan!"

Tak mau menolak lagi akhirnya Naruto menuruti kemauan Sakuranya untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke hutan, mungkin ada satu tempat yang indah di sana dan tak bahaya makanya anak itu mengajak Naruto ke dalam tempat tersebut.

"Oke! Ayo berangkat!"

Seru sang paman

.

.

.

14.00

Naruto mengusap keringat yang mengalir di keningnya, beberapa anak rambutnya bahkan menempel karena terkena keringat. Musim semi dengan sinar matahari terik ternyata cukup membuatnya kegerahan.

Oke, setengah hari ini Sakura si gadis kecil itu berhasil membuatnya kelelahan dengan mengelilingi hutan.

Huh! Dikiranya hutan dengan pohon-pohon berkanopi tinggi dan besar dengan sinar matahari tidak menyentuh tanah. Tapi ternyata Sakura membawa ke dalam hutan kebun apel di bukit belakang gereja tempat mereka dulu pergi.

Setengah hari ini pula Naruto harus sesekali mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uangnya untuk membelikan Sakura –yang merengek meminta- apel beraneka macam di kebun tersebut.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, kita pulang dulu untuk makan siang. Nanti sore kita jalan-jalan lagi. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto menuntun sepedanya beriringan melalui gerbang masuk kebun apel.

Dilihatnya Sakura mengangguk sembari mengguman dengan tangan merapihkan butiran-butiran apel merah di keranjang sepedanya.

"Hihi paman… terima kasih ya" ucap Sakura memandangi pamannya dengan mata cerah berbinar.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Naruto benar-benar menyayangi keponakannya ini.

"Ehehe… tentu saja Sakura-chan"

"Baiklah! Untuk imbalannya nanti, aku akan mengajak paman ke taman. Paman mau?"

"Ehehe… untuk membuatkanmu mahkota bunga lagi ya?"

Naruto sweatdrop menatap Sakura.

"Oh hihihi…"

Sakura terkikik memegangi pipi gempalnya.

"Tidak tidak… di taman kalau sore hari itu sangat bagus, apalagi di dekat sungai ada bendungan dan padang rumput. Pokoknya Uhhhh!"

Sakura hiperbola dengan ucapannya barusan, dengan gerakan tangan layaknya roket meluncur.

"Indah deh! Sakura janji!" ucapnya begitu semangat.

Well, baiklah, Naruto akan menikmati masa cuti 2 minggunya ini untuk bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu Itachi-san?"

Pria berambut lurus tersebut mendongak mendapati beberapa teman gurunya datang dan duduk semeja dengannya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, seperti biasa" jawabnya dengan tangan membuka bentonya.

Tiga telur gulung, nasi putih dan capcai kacang mengisi kotak makan siang Itachi.

"Mau ayam goreng?" tawar seorang berbaju putih di depan Itachi.

"Tidak, terima kasih" tolaknya dengan halus.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, mmm… hampir setahun ya rasanya" ia menerawang dengan menopang dagu.

Itachi hanya mengangguk lalu mengunyah nasi putih dalam bekal makan siangnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ditinggal sendirian?" tanya si wanita di antara mereka.

"Ya, Konan-san. Sasuke menolak untuk ditemani, tapi dia bisa menjaga diri kok. Tenang saja"

Jelas Itachi mencoba memberi pengertian pada teman sekantornya. Mereka orang-orang baik dan beberapa kali main kerumah kecilnya di desa.

"Aku ada beberapa parsel untuk Sasuke. Tolong dibawa ya"

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apakah aku pernah bisa menolak jika Konan-san yang memberi?"

Siang itu mereka tertawa sejenak. Setidaknya untuk Itachi. Dia memang lelah dengan rutinitas hidupnya, namun dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Adiknya membutuhkan dia, hanya dia yang dimilikinya setelah orang tuanya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Itachi sudah berjanji, apapun yang terjadi ia akan selalu melindungi adiknya.

.

.

.

Sementara jauh dari tempat Itachi berada, Sasuke dengan begitu nyaman tertidur beralaskan rumput hijau segar di belakang rumah mereka. Membiarkan angin musim semi yang lembut menjadi selimut ia tertidur.

Jarak dia berjalan sejujurnya belumlah terlalu jauh, tapi baginya cukup sulit meskipun ia sudah menghapal jalan-jalan menuju tempat kesukaannya. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kaki pohon di hutan teduh dengan bunga cosmos mekar di sana-sini.

Dan pemuda itu terbangun ketika rasa lapar merusak mimpi tidurnya.

"Ungh…" erang Sasuke.

Sasuke sempurna membuka kedua pelupuk matanya saat rasa tak menyenangkan melanda bagian perutnya. Kakaknya sering bilang, itu namanya lapar.

Tangan Sasuke meraba kantong jaketnya untuk menemukan sebungkus roti yang dibawanya dari rumah, sekedar untuk bekal makan siang pergi bermain ke luar rumah. Pelan-pelan ia pun mengunyah roti berasa strawberry tersebut dengan nikmat.

Dia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang. Namun rasanya ia tertidur cukup lama, sinar matahari juga sudah tak terasa di kulitnya. Tapi Sasuke yakin ini belum gelap. Gelap seperti penglihatannya. Karena sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara tawa anak-anak untuk mengejar serangga musim semi.

Ketika roti dalam genggamannya telah habis, dia meraih tongkat yang membantunya berjalan. Sasuke pun berdiri dan akan kembali memulai perjalanannya untuk pergi main, menikmati angin senja di dekat bendungan.

.

.

.

Cicitan burung gereja yang terbang melintas di atas Sasuke untuk menuju sarang masing-masing membuat Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali. Sudah cukup lama dia duduk sendirian menatap kosong ke depan.

Ladang kosmos dengan pohon sakura liar yang rimbun menjadi alasnya duduk dan berteduh sembari menikmati suara air jatuh dari bendungan di depan sana. Kalau saja ia bisa melihat kondisi sekitarnya saat ini, maka hanya rasa cemburu yang didapatnya.

Tempat itu terlalu romantis untuk pergi sendirian. Terlalu banyak pasangan muda mudi yang pacaran sambil menikmati matahari terbenam di ujung bendungan kokoh yang menciptakan jutaan liter air mengalir jatuh ke bawah dengan tenang.

Sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa kulit terbalut jaket Sasuke.

Dia duduk dengan sangat tenang di tepi sungai dengan air yang mengalir, meski tidak ada riak yang berarti namun sungai hilir sungai Rinta cukup dalam untuk direnangi seseorang. Anak-anak lebih sering berenang di sungai dekat halaman belakang rumah Sasuke, lebih dangkal.

"Sasuke niichaannn"

Suara cempreng khas anak perempuan merasuk dalam pendengaran Sasuke ketika dia melamun. Kepalanya tersentak untuk kembali memperjelas suara lari beberapa orang.

"Niichaannn"

Suara itu masuk lagi, Sasuke diam menunggu kedatangan suara gadis kecil tersebut. Itu Ino Yamanaka, tetangganya yang paling baik.

"Sasuke niichan sedang apa disini sendirian?" suara itu terengah.

Sasuke hanya menepuk rumput di sampingnya agar Ino duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan gadis berambut pendek itu terkekeh senang saat Sasuke menawarinya duduk. Meski Sasuke sama sekali tidak bicara dan wajahnya seperti tak menunjukan emosi apapun, tetapi Ino sudah lama mengenal pria ini membuatnya bisa mengartikan setiap tindakan Sasuke.

Baginya, Sasuke adalah kakaknya, kakak yang disayanginya.

"Niichan sudah lama disini sendirian?"

Tanya Ino memungut kerikil-kerikil kecil di dekatnya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Suara plungg menandakan Ino melempar kerikil ke dalam air jernih di depannya.

"Aku tadi mencari niichan di rumah, tapi tidak ada. Jadinya aku kemari hehe" ucap Ino senang.

"Kaachan memintaku untuk mengantar makan malam ke rumah Sasuke niichan, jadi kuletakkan makanannya di meja dapur ya"

Ino menoleh memandang wajah Sasuke.

Sejujurnya pemuda itu tampan dan nyaris manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Karena Sasuke memiliki mata yang bulat, meski keruh. Hidungnya mancung dan juga bibirnya merah tipis. Alis tebal yang menaungi mata kosongnya tidak mengurangi sedikitpun keindahan tersembunyi dari diri Sasuke.

Meski dia cacat, dia menolong orang yang bisa ditolongnya.

"Sasuke niichan kenapa?"

Sasuke menggumam lirih namun terdengar oleh Ino.

"Ada masalah?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia ingin sekali bicara banyak pada gadis kecil di sampingnya tersebut, namun suara itu hanya tersangkut tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Yoo buta, kencan dengan bayi hah?"

Inolah yang menatap nyalang dua orang pemuda di belakang mereka.

Yang memakai yukata biru menyeringai meledek Ino.

Dua anak itu lebih muda ketimbang Sasuke, namun badannya yang tinggi besar dan gemuk membuat mereka terlihat jauh lebih kuat. Lagipula Sasuke tidak bisa mengetahui seperti apa mereka.

"Apa masalah kalian?" tuding Ino bangun dari duduknya.

Dia tidak suka Sasuke dihina!

"Ohhh bayi Yamanaka yang nakal…" yang berbaju biru melotot.

"Jadi si buta inisudah meracunimu ya?"

"Hei Daiko, si buta kan bisu… apa dia bisa meracuni pikiran orang?" satu lagi yang berbadan gemuk bertanya sinis.

Ino menatap kesal dua orang di depannya.

"Sasuke niichan orang baik! Tidak seperti kalian!"

Telunjuknya menuding keras pada si badan gemuk. Dan mereka tertawa.

"Si Buta dan Bisu ini sama-sama menjijikan seperti ayahnya! Mereka keluarga penjilat, bukankah begitu? U-Chi-Ha?"

Sasuke diam tidak bergerak dari duduknya di atas rumput. Meski telinganya panas mendengar hal itu. Dia memang tidak tahu seperti ayah ibunya, namun mungkin yang diucapkan dua orang tersebut benar. Tapi, orang tuanya bukan penjilat, mereka memang menelantarkan dia dan Itachi.

Tapi Sasuke yakin ayah ibunya menyayangi mereka. Walau rasa ragu sering terbesit.

"JANGAN MENGGANGGU NIICHAN!"

Ino menghamburkan kerikil dalam genggamannya.

"Lebih baik anak kecil sepertimu pulang, cuci kaki lalu tidur" si baju biru meremas kepalan tangannya hingga berderak.

"Karena aku harus memberi pelajaran pada anak si Penjilat, yang sudah membuat keluargaku bangkrut dan melarat!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Ino.

Mata aquanya mencoba menatap sekitarnya berharap orang-orang yang mulai pulang menjauh akan menolongnya. Sasuke tergerak saat merasakan Ino mendekat dan merentangkan kedua lengan pendeknya.

"Nnh?" suara Sasuke tersendat lirih di telinga Ino.

Yang memakai baju biru tersebut menyentakkan tubuh kecil Ino dan langsung menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Niichan!" seru Ino kaget.

Mata Sasuke melebar saat merasakan cengkraman kasar seseorang.

"Mati saja kau anak Penjilat!"

BUGHH

"NIICHANN!"

Mata Ino langsung berair saat melihat wajah Sasuke menerima pukulan orang tersebut.

Sungguh, Ino tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang selalu melakukan hal-hal jahat pada keluarga Sasuke. Menghinanya dan kadang memukulinya seperti sekarang. Padahal di mata Ino, keluarga kakak beradik ini sangatlah baik.

"Berapa banyak uang yang ayahmu hisap?"

BUGGHH

Pukulan yang lebih kencang menerjang pipi kanan Sasuke yang lebam sehabis ditonjok. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut. Sebelah tangannya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan laki-laki yang sibuk memukulinya.

"Kau keluarga menjijikkan!"

BUGHH

"Itachi sama saja seperti ayahmu! Kalian sok suci!"

BUGHH

"Ugh– " erang Sasuke dengan wajah berdenyut begitu sakit.

Sasuke semakin terbelalak saat merasakan perutnya melilit dan mual. Ia langsung mendengar raungan Ino dengan tangisan yang pecah seketika.

"JANGANNN! Hikss jangan pukul niichann!"

Sasuke mendengar suara sesuatu yang patah saat dia tersungkur dan seketika mengerti jika itu tongkatnya ketika benda itu melayang di punggungnya. Tubuh kurus itu terseret begitu saja saat dua buah tangan membantunya berdiri.

"Ceburkan di sungai" ucap suara yang tadi memukuli.

Sasuke mencoba meronta dari lilitan tangan tersebut

Dia buta, bisu dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa berenang.

Entah ini sudah yang yang keberapa kalinya dia merasakan hal seperti ini. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang dia dan kakaknya tanggung selama ini.

"Lepaskan niichan! Hikss tolongg!"

Raungan Ino membuat Sasuke makin kuat untuk melepaskan dirinya dari ancaman maut di depannya. Dia belum siap untuk mati sekarang.

"Cepat lakukan!" desak suara tadi.

"Ngh!"

Geram Sasuke dengan suara kecil dan menghasilkan kekehan senang dua laki-laki tersebut.

"MATI SAJA KAU UCHIHA BRENGSEK!"

BYUURR

.

.

.

"TOLONGG! HIKSS… NIICHANN NIICHAN! HIKS TOLONGG! TOLONG NIICHANN!"

Ino menangis meraung-raung di tepi sungai yang sepi sempurna.

Ia mencoba menyelamatkan kakaknya yang hampir tenggelam di tengah sungai dalam tersebut.

Matanya bisa melihat betapa kepayahannya Sasuke untuk terus mempertahankan kepalanya agar di atas air, namun Sasuke gagal. Mata kosong itu menciut dengan cepat saat air masuk ke hidung dan mulutnya.

Rasa sakit menghinggapinya tanpa ada pertahanan sama sekali.

"Niichann! TOLOONGGG!"

Tangan Ino mengulurkan potongan tongkat Sasuke namun tidak membantu sedikitpun. Suaranya hampir habis untuk berteriak meminta tolong.

Tangisannya mulai menjadi sesenggukan dan hanya samar-samar terdengar erangan serta tangisan pilu Sasuke yang sangat lirih. Pemuda baik hati itu hampir tenggelam sempurna, dan Ino sudah kewalahan harus bagaimana.

Dia sangat takut saat ini, dia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke!

"Niichann… hikss… Kumohonn tolong! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG SASUKE NII!"

Napas Sasuke mulai putus-putus dan itu terlihat oleh Ino.

Mulutnya selalu kemasukan air sungai dengan beringasnya, gerakan bertahannya melemah seiringan dengan tangisan Ino yang semakin kecil.

Gadis kecil itu putus asa setelah melihat Sasuke yang perlahan menghilang di telan air sungai.

Tubuh terbalut jaket itu mulai hanyut perlahan mengikuti arus sungai Rinta.

"Sasuke niichan… hikss… niichann. Tolongg"

Tubuh yang meraungan lirih itu menggigil.

"INO-CHANN!"

Lengkingan suara yang dikenalinya membuat Ino menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Seseorang yang berlari kencang ke arahnya, dan tanpa melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di badannya, orang tersebut menceburkan diri ke dalam air.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Sakura melihat Ino dan Naruto yang berenang masuk ke dalam sungai.

Ino sesenggukan dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke hikss Sasuke nii…"

Ucapnya tersendat-sendat sakit dengan air mata masih meleleh di pipi gempalnya. Sakura mengusap-usap punggung sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tenanglah… paman Naruto akan menyelamatkannya" suara Sakura ikut bergetar.

Dia sahabat kental Ino, meski tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke namun gadis itu sangat tahu bagaimana rasa sayang Ino pada kakaknya yang cacat tersebut. Mereka layaknya keluarga yang selalu ada satu sama lain.

"Niichann hikss"

Naruto menyembul dari dalam air agak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Ino berada. Sebelah tangannya mengayuh air dan sisi lainnya membawa Sasuke agar menghadap atas. Pria itu pucat pasi dan pingsan di dalam air. Sakura dan Ino langsung berlari mendekati mereka yang menepi di pinggir sungai.

"NIICHAN!" pekik Ino ketika melihat memar di wajah Sasuke dan pria itu diam tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Paman… tolongg hikss… tolong Sasuke nii"

Ino kembali menangis sembari meremas jari dingin Sasuke. Dia sangat takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada kakaknya, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Itachi nanti?

"Paman?"

Naruto meraba sisi leher Sasuke untuk mencari denyut nadinya, dan ketika denyutan lemah terasa di jemarinya Naruto menatap ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang mengernyit kesakitan walau ia pingsan.

Pria pirang itu mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke bangun!"

Ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut dan khawatirnya, apalagi luka di wajah cantik Sasuke membuatnya marah dan ingin menghajar orang yang melukai sosok serapuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sasuke.

Hingga Naruto memutuskan memberikan napas bantuan untuknya.

Baik Sakura ataupun Ino, mereka hanya duduk diam menahan tangis dan melihat Naruto menyelamatkan Sasuke. Keduanya tidak terlalu ambil pusing karema tidak mengerti maksud ketika Naruto mencium Sasuke lalu menekan-nekan dada pria tersebut.

Berulang-ulang kali dia melakukan bantuan pernapasan pada Sasuke berharap orang itu tersedak airnya lantas bangun.

"Ayolah Sasuke!"

Naruto menekan dada atas Sasuke lebih bertenaga. 1-2-3-4, Naruto kembali mengalirkan udara melalui mulut Sasuke, ia melihat dadanya terkembang pertanda udara masuk ke sana. Dan ia menekan kembali dada Sasuke.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Ino" kata Sakura menenangkan Ino.

Belum lama dia bicara hal itu, suara erangan lirih terdengar keduanya. Mereka bisa melihat banyak sekali air keluar dari mulut dan hidung Sasuke ketika terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Sasuke nii!"

Ino mendekat dan menatap raut kesakitan Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas cukup lega karena menyadarkan Sasuke. Dia melihat betapa susahnya Sasuke untuk terbatuk dan mengeluarkan semua air dalam paru-parunya.

"Nnrhh" erang Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

Air tersebut mengalir kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Saat merasakan sentuhan tangan yang lebar dan hangat, Sasuke kembali pingsan.

.

.

.

Itachi langsung menuju klinik kesehatan yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya ketika dia diberitahu oleh paman Yamanaka jika Sasuke tenggelam di sungai tadi sore. Pria itu dengan tangan bergetar dingin mengayuh cepat pedal sepedanya agar segera ke tempat yang dikatakan ayah Ino.

Dia sangat, sangat dan sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan selama ini adalah Sasuke, adiknya yang berharga. Nama Sasuke menghambur di dalam otaknya, hanya kata itu yang terdesis di sela-sela bibirnya yang memucat membayangkan hal-hal yang buruk terjadi pada sang adik.

Ketika bangunan satu lantai dengan lampu menyala terang itu terlihat di depan matanya, Itachi langsung meletakkan sepedanya di parkiran begitu saja, bahkan tidak sempat menguncinya.

Otaknya sudah terkunci pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Ucapnya begitu terburu-buru dan napas tidak beraturan, seorang suster berbaju putih itu segera membaca deret pasien.

"Kamar dua puluh satu, lorong ketiga sebelah kiri tuan" jawabnya dengan tenang, membuat Itachi langsung belari menuju lorong ketiga di sisi kiri.

Seragamnya bahkan sangat acak-acakan, langkahnya bergema di lorong terang itu dan melihat kamar dengan nomor 21 terletak di sana.

"SASUKE"

Suara serak dan bergetar Itachi membuat Naruto menoleh kaget. Ia segera bangkit dari kursi yang dia duduki di sebelah ranjang Sasuke ketika Itachi masuk grasak-grusuk menuju adiknya.

"Sasuke? Sasuke apa yang terjadi?" dengan gerakan kaku ia mengusap wajah Sasuke yang sangat pucat dan terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" bentaknya menatap marah pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersentak bingung ketika tahu bahwa laki-laki berambut panjang acak-acakan itu salah paham.

"Kau salah paham, aku yang tadi membawanya kemari" tuturnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

Tuntut Itachi mulai tidak sabar, ia menggenggam jemari kurus adiknya penuh rasa sayang ketika dadanya berdenyut melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Ino-chan bilang dia tadi dipukuli lalu diceburkan ke sungai, dia tidak tahu kenapa mereka melakukan itu padanya" jawab Naruto menerangkan.

"Siapa?" Itachi menatap Naruto.

Dan melihat baju anak itu terlihat basah. Pemuda pirang itu mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Namamu" lanjut Itachi.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Itachi mengangguk lalu memandangi wajah tertidur adiknya yang begitu pulas. Mereka berdua terdiam lama hingga membuat Naruto sangat canggung, ia melihat Itachi memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menguburkan kepalanya di leher sang adik, tapi lambat laun telinga Naruto menangkap suara isakan kecil. Ia tahu jika pria itu tengah menangis di bahu Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" gumam Itachi sembari mengusap wajah berairnya tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Mmm, ya sama-sama"

Naruto ikut duduk di kursi ketika Itachi juga duduk di sisi yang bersebelahan dengannya, mata hitam pria itu sama sekali tidak terlepas dari wajah lebam Sasuke.

Naruto ikut merasakan kesedihan dan kemirisan hidup mereka, bukan bermaksud mengasihani hanya saja dia juga bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya kakak ini pada adiknya.

"Kau, Itachi kan?"

Naruto membuka suara.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kening halus Sasuke dengan gerakan begitu halus, mata biru Naruto mengikuti semua gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan Itachi.

"Mmm, aku sudah mendengar sedikit tentang kalian dari paman Haruno" katanya.

Kening Itachi mengernyit.

"Kau siapa?" ia bertanya lagi.

Hanya saja kini Naruto mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku keponakannya, ibuku saudara bibi Haruno" terangnya.

"Darimana?"

"Konoha"

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengerti, adiknya lebih menarik.

"Aku juga bekerja di Konoha, pinggir kota di sekolah dasar" ucapnya.

"Oh, mmm paman belum menceritakan yang itu"

Lalu keduanya diam tanpa ada pembicaraan.

Naruto memperhatikan dada Sasuke yang bergerak naik turun teratur, pemuda berparas gadis manis itu tertidur begitu pulas sekarang setelah merasakan sakit yang menyengat di paru-parunya.

"Sasuke sering begini" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Itachi menghela napas meski tetap menatap Sasuke.

"Dia sering menanggung rasa sakit ini, dari banyak orang. Tidak ada yang peduli pada kami kecuali keluarga Yamanaka dan keluarga Haruno"

Naruto menatap Itachi untuk meminta penjelasan yang lain, pria ini sangat penasaran tentang Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak pandai bergaul sejak kecil, mungkin karena kekurangannya. Meski dia sangat pendiam tapi aku tahu dia sangat menyayangi semua orang, termasuk orang tua kami…"

Itachi membenarkan posisi selimut Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang mau bersama dengan Sasuke kecuali keluarga Ino, mereka menjauhi kami dengan alasan ayah kami seorang yang begitu jahat pada mereka"

Suara Itachi terdengar jelas sangat gemetaran.

'Jadi mereka melampiaskannya pada Sasuke?' tanya hati Naruto merengut.

"Mereka memukul Sasuke, mencacinya, dan melampiaskan semua amarah mereka pada Sasuke ketika aku tidak di sisinya"

Itachi mencengkram tepi ranjang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi Sasuke"

Suara Itachi kian bergetar, dan Naruto hanya mengenggak ludahnya dengan kaku dan tercekat.

"Aku merawatnya dengan tanganku sendiri sejak kecil, aku hanya bisa menjaganya dari kejauhan agar dia tidak disakiti lagi, tapi nyatanya Sasuke tetap menanggung rasa sakit ini sendirian"

Pria itu memejamkan matanya ketika cairan hangat itu menumpuk di sudut matanya.

"Hanya Ino yang mau didekatnya ketika aku berjauhan dengan Sasuke. Hanya dengan Ino Sasuke mau berbagi perasaannya, tersenyum dan menangis di dekat anak itu, tapi tidak padaku"

Napas Naruto memberat mendengar betapa sakitnya menghadapi kehidupan Sasuke.

"Dia memang cacat sejak dia lahir. Sasuke selalu mencoba untuk tetap kuat di depanku tapi ketika malam hari aku selalu melihatnya menangis dalam diam di kamarnya, aku sangat sakit melihat Sasuke seperti itu"

Itachi benar-benar menangis di depan Naruto, ia mengecup kening Sasuke dengan sangat pelan dan lama, ia ingin menyampaikan rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar padan adiknya itu.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke" bisik Itachi.

Suasana terasa begitu menyedihkan dan suram. Naruto juga bisa saja menangis melihat kakak dan adik yang begitu saling mencintai. Ingin selalu melindungi satu sama lain.

Dia ingin merasakan betapa lelah dan sakitnya kehidupan yang telah dilalui keluarga Uchiha sebagai balasan karena dia telah mencela Sasuke di gereja.

"Naruto, kenapa tidak ada yang mau bersama dengan Sasuke?"

Dan sungguh, Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, ia menatap nanar pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

Seberapa berat beban yang telah mereka tanggung selama ini?

Seberapa kuat Sasuke menerima perlakuan masyarakat kepadanya?

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa melindungi Sasuke? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa" ia berbisik lirih pada Naruto.

Wajah lelah Sasuke, tubuhnya yang kurus, napasnya yang pendek meski teratur, pucat dan dingin, adalah hal yang membuat dada Naruto teremas-remas oleh teriakan dalam jiwanya untuk bergerak melakukan semua yang ditanyakan Itachi padanya.

Ia ingin bersama dengan Sasuke, selalu menjaganya untuk Itachi, ia ingin melindungi Sasuke dari segala hal.

Menjauhkan laki-laki manis itu dari berbagai ancaman dan rasa sakit yang selama ini mengungkungnya.

Hati Naruto berteriak.

'LAKUKAN BRENGSEK! LINDUNGI DIA!'

'JANGAN MUNDUR! BERJALANLAH DENGAN SASUKE!'

'PENGECUT! SASUKE MEMBUTUHKANMU!'

"Aku hanya ingin Sasuke memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus, mau berjalan dan menunjukkan banyak hal padanya. Aku hanya ingin adikku bahagia walaupun aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri"

Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat saat jiwanya merasakan goncangan itu.

Dia ingat keadaan Sasuke saat itu.

Pandangan kosong Sasuke, erangan lirih Sasuke yang kesakitan, tubuh yang menggigil dan air matanya, telinga Naruto berdenging sakit dengan semua ucapan Itachi.

'Lindungi dia. Lindungi dia. Lindungi dia Naruto! Sekarang Naruto!'

Dia tidak tahu sisi apa yang membuatnya bisa memikirkan hal itu.

Dia tertarik pada Sasuke, ia ingin membantu Sasuke menemukan jalan bertemu dengan cahaya yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat.

'Harus! Kau harus melakukannya Naruto!'

Ia ingin menggandeng tangan kecil Sasuke untuk berjalan bersama, menjadi mata bagi Sasuke menjadi orang yang menuntunnya menuju cahaya itu.

'Dia ingin bahagia Naruto. Kau tahu itu'

Golakan dalam hati Naruto membuat ia segera membuka matanya yang menyorot tegas.

'Aku akan melindunginya, dari apapun' tekad hatinya.

'Aku akan memberikan begitu banyak warna dalam kehidupan Sasuke'

"Aku akan bersamanya. Menjadi mata untuknya, aku akan menjadi orang yang melindunginya ketika kau tidak bisa di sisinya. Aku akan mencoba membawanya menuju cahaya yang ia inginkan. Aku akan memperlihatkan warna pada Sasuke. Aku janji"

Suara lantang dan penuh kepercayaan dari Naruto bergema di dinding kamar itu. Membuat Itachi serasa mendapat oase yang dia butuhkan.

Padahal itu adalah hal sepele, hal yang mudah diucapkan oleh siapapun.

Tetapi mengapa Itachi merasa teramat lega dengan perkataan laki-laki yang baru ditemui sekali ini.

Itachi hanya menatap mata Naruto yang begitu terang, mata itu begitu bercahaya. Sasuke pasti sangat senang jika melihatnya.

Naruto akan mencarikan warna untuk kehidupan Sasuke yang selama ini gelap, begitu mudah mengatakannya tapi apakah Sasuke akan dengan muda menerima dan menjalaninya?

Tapi Itachi harus yakin, karena pemuda itu berhasil meyakinkan kalbunya yang paling dalam. Ia yakin Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

Senyum separo Itachi muncul dengan raut muka lelah.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Just warningggggg :000000**

 **Ff ini siap buat ngaret seperti biasa yow wkwkw**

 **Abisnya jelly udah sibuk kuliah XD /ternyata anak kuliahan ga seenak yg di sinetron/**

 **Berangkat jam 7 pulang jam 5 sore -_- setiap masuk kelas pasti adaaa aja tugas ngeresume materi dosen T^T** **tulis tangan pula. Kan capek berbi :v**

 **Okeyyy jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di review yah**

 **Arigachuuuu :***


End file.
